Cookies
by Nanadaime-chan
Summary: Naruto menemukan dirinya cemburu saat Sakura memberikan sekeranjang kue kering kepada Sasuke. / "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk meminta maaf padamu, tapi jika dia berbuat seperti itu lagi, kupastikan wajah brengseknya itu babak belur." / Warn! SasuFemNaru


**Cookies**

 **.**

 **.: Nanadaime-chan :.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|| Uchiha Sasuke / Namikaze Naruto**

 **|| Pair : SasuFem!Naru**

 **|| Teen**

 **|| Warn! AU, Maybe OOC, Gaya penulisan yang amburadul, Typo(s)**

.

.

Naruto menemukan dirinya cemburu saat Sakura memberikan sekeranjang kue kering kepada Sasuke.

.

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

 **|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||**

.

.

* * *

Pelajaran _home economic_ baru saja selesai.

Naruto yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan talenan dan adonan akhirnya mengelap keringatnya, menatap _cookies_ -nya yang sudah matang. Ini tugas individu jadi mau tidak mau Naruto harus membuat kue keringnya sendiri. Ia bukan yang pertama menyelesaikan tugasnya, namun juga bukan yang terakhir di kelas ini saat murid-murid lain sudah selesai dengan tugas memaksanya. Namun Naruto cukup 'panas' melihat si ceri Sakura selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya pertama kali dari mereka semua.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Ayame-sensei! Aku sudah selesai!" Gadis berwajah rubah itu berteriak, memanggil gurunya yang juga merupakan seorang anak pemilik kedai ramen favoritnya. Ayame melirik Naruto dan mengangguk melihat kue kering Naruto cukup baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau boleh pergi, Naruto." Setelah mendapat izin, Naruto segera membereskan mejanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengejar si ceri Sakura.

Naruto keluar dari ruang kelas sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ayame, dan melesat menuju gedung olahraga sekolah.

 _'Oh, tidak ..._ ' gerutunya dalam hati saat mengetahui pintu itu sudah di buka lebih dulu oleh Sakura. Dengan jengkel dan tak sabar, Naruto masuk ke dalam dan menemukan para atlet basket masih berlatih di lapangan tengah. Masih pukul 3 sore, sepertinya tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin pulang.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , terimalah ini." Sayup-sayup, Naruto mendengar suara si- _ceri_ - _oh_ - _sialan_ -Sakura. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan. Dan, tara! Naruto dapat melihat sosok Sakura dan Sasuke berada di sebelah kursi penonton, dengan Sakura menyodorkan keranjang kuenya dengan wajah tersipu.

 _Jangan terima, jangan terima!_ Naruto dalam hatinya sambil memasukkan kue keringnya sudah masuk ke dalam tas punggungnya. Tentu ia batal memberi kue-kue itu pada si pantat ayam. Memang siapa Uchiha pantat ayam itu? Ia hanya tak ingin si ceri Sakura kesenangan dengan kue buatannya diterima oleh Sasuke. Karena Sakura satu-satunya gadis kurang ajar yang ingin sekali mendapat perhatian Sasuke, dan guru-guru di sekolah barunya ini.

Mata _onyx_ pemuda itu bertemu dengan biru laut Naruto. Gadis itu menatap tajam padanya, mengatakan untuk tidak menerima kue Sakura, apapun alasannya. Cukup lama mereka berpandangan, Naruto kesal Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia mencak-mencak di tempat.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengulang, membuat netra Sasuke kembali pada gadis _pink_ di depannya. Ia menimang-nimang, apakah dia harus menuruti Naruto atau menerima kue buatan Sakura?

"Hn, baiklah." Yah, sekali-kali menerima apa yang diberikan Sakura bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia meraih keranjang kue Sakura dan segera berlalu dari hadapan gadis _pink_ itu.

Sakura melonjak senang sementara Naruto melongos.

 _Awas kau, Pantat Ayam!_

Sakura berbalik, keluar dari ruang olahraga sekolahni. Ketika melewati Naruto, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Naruto.

 _Cukup sudah!_

Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Haruno-ceri-Sakura dan Uchiha-pantat-ayam-Sasuke!

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

"Teme!" Suara cemprengnya menyambut kamar sunyi Sasuke dengan indahnya. Membuat si pemilik kamar menggerutu dengan tamu tidak sopannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Pemuda itu dapat melihat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Ini jam 8 malam, Naruto yang notabenya adalah sahabat kecil Sasuke memang sering bermain ke rumah tetangganya itu. Untung saja kedua orang tua mereka sedang tidak berada di rumah, dan kakak Sasuke maupun Naruto masih di kampusnya masing-masing untuk membuat jadwal tugas akhir. Kalau mereka tahu anak gadisnya bermain ke rumah Sasuke malam-malam ... coba kalian pikir sendiri.

"Kau menerima kue Sakura!" tuduhnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke.

Muka Sasuke masih datar mendengar hal itu. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menerima apapun dari Sakura!" Dengan kekuatan penuh, Naruto mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya. Telinga Sasuke berkedut mendengarnya. Daripada menghiraukan Naruto, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Teme!" Naruto kembali berteriak menggunakan suara cemprengnya. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia mengambil salah satu buku matematikanya dan segera mempelajari bab yang akan dibahas besok. Bab limit fungsi, bab di mana ketelitian benar-benar dibutuhkan.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan kue Sakura?" Naruto yang merasa tak dihiraukan, mengambil tindakan dengan mencari-cari keranjang kue Sakura yang dibawa Sasuke pulang. Naruto tidak tahu, tapi ia yakin sekali Sasuke menyembunyikan kue-kue itu di rumahnya. Mulai dari bawah kasurnya, meja televisi, meja belajar Sasuke, dan lemari pakaiannya. Semua dibuka satu per satu oleh Naruto. Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya, menenangkan diri.

"Teme! Cepat beritahu!" Gadis pirang itu kembali mengacak-acak kamar Sasuke, sekarang ia sedang merusak tatanan indah kasur Sasuke. Melemparkan barang-barang seperti bantal dan guling, serta selimut Sasuke ke lantai. Guling yang dilemparkannya mengenai kepala Sasuke.

 _Gah_! Sasuke gerah dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Berhenti merusak barang-barang milik orang lain, Nona!" mendorong kursinya ke belakang, Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku dimana kuenya!" bentak Naruto garang, dia benar-benar marah terhadap Sasuke, entah mengapa.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan kue itu, memang?" Sasuke bertanya sambil berusaha meredam amarahnya. Tatapannya pada Naruto terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Aku akan membuangnya!" Jawaban tanpa ragu itupun keluar dari mulut Naruto yang penuh emosi.

"Dengar, Dobe," Sasuke mengurangi intonasinya, sepelan mungkin. Lalu berjalan mendekati si gadis pirang yang masih berada di atas kasurnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat tidak menyukai Sakura. Tapi bukan berarti karena persahabatan kita, kau dengan seenaknya mengaturku," sambung lelaki itu.

Naruto terkesiap mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Namun airmukanya tetap jengkel.

"Jadi, kau lebih baik keluar dari kamarku, rumahku, sekarang!" Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan bentakan, membuat jantung Naruto hampir copot mendengarnya. Matanya berair, namun ia segera menepisnya, menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme!"

Naruto beranjak dari kasur Sasuke. Ia bisa mendengar pintu depannya dibanting keras oleh Naruto. Lelaki itu menghela napasnya lagi, persis seperti orang depresi. Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto benar-benar membuat logikanya hilang kendali.

Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa Naruto begitu benci Sakura. Sampai-sampai menyuruhnya untuk tidak menerima apapun pemberian Sakura.

Berusaha menghilangkan Naruto dari pikirannya, Sasuke turun ke dapur. Hendak mengambil air minum. Dia perlu sesuatu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Dan berharap besok Naruto tidak merajuk, ngambek, atau apapun itu kepadanya.

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto merajuk persis seperti apa yang dipikirkannya semalam. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kalau dia tak ingin Naruto ngambek, dan ... berhasil. Seharian itu, mereka sama sekali tak bertukar sapa. Bahkan saat mereka sama-sama di kelas matematika, mereka seperti orang asing yang tak mengenal satu sama lain.

Kiba, si sahabat dekat Sasuke dalam segala hal—mengalahkan Naruto—mengendus aroma tidak beres di antara mereka berdua. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya, yang dihampiri mengalihkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Menatap halaman sekolah.

"Kau ada masalah dengan gadis itu?" Kiba bertanya _to the point_ , tepat mengenai sasaran kegelisahan Sasuke. Si rambut _raven_ tak menjawab, hanya diam di tempatnya. Kiba melirik si gadis pirang yang duduk dua bangku setelah Sasuke, lalu Sasuke, dan otak pintarnya segera tahu bahwa ini semua berurusan dengan si _pink_ dari kelas sebelah.

"Kau menerima pemberian Sakura?"

Oh _yeah_ , tak ada yang tidak diketahui oleh Kiba tentang Sasuke. Apapun jika itu berurusan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, dia akan segera mengetahui jika ada yang janggal. Kiba benar-benar paham bagaimana perasaan dan sifat Sasuke. Berteman dengannya selama 5 tahun terakhir membuatnya paham apa saja keseharian lelaki itu, termasuk hubungan rumitnya dengan Naruto semenjak 1 tahun ini. Semenjak Haruno Sakura pindah ke sekolah ini, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu secara rinci, tapi kupikir kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bersembunyi, Sas." Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kiba memberi nasihat. Ia menepuk pundak si raven yang segera ditepisnya.

"Aku tidak butuh saranmu." Ucapan sarkastik itu terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Tak mengherankan, pikir Kiba, beginilah dia kalau sudah tak ingin dicampuri urusannya.

"Well, ini masalahmu, memang. Tapi kau akan merasakan sendiri akibatnya kalau tidak mengikuti saranku." Kiba berucap santai, lalu kembali ke bangkunya. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dalam pemikirannya.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!" Kakashi _Sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas. Membuyarkan gerumbulan murid yang bergosip ria di tengah-tengah kelas. Sekaligus membuyarkan pemikiran Sasuke. Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya pendek, mulai tidak mengerti apa yang dimau si gadis pirang.

Kakashi berada di depan kelas mulai membuka buku matematikanya, bab limit fungsi. Sasuke sudah menduganya, dan dia bersyukur sudah belajar bab ini setelah membereskan kamarnya yang diacak-acak oleh Naruto bak kapal pecah.

Dia melirik Naruto sebentar, memikirkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis pirang itu. Biru lautnya menatap ke depan, namun ia tidak konsentrasi di sana. Naruto melamun di tengah pelajaran Kakashi, si guru bermuka datar yan disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu guru _killer_ di sekolah ini.

Ini bisa jadi akhirnya di kelas Kakashi, kalian tahu.

 _'Pluk.'_

Seseorang melemparkan kertas yang sudah di remas hingga membentuk bundar kepadanya. Namun Naruto tidak meresponnya. Dia masih tetap melamun, tak memperhatikan Kakashi yang sudah menulis rumus-rumus rumit di papan.

 _'Pluk.'_

"AW!"

Berhasil! Bulpoin hitam itu sukses mendarat di kepala Naruto, membuatnya terpekik keras. Menarik perhatian seisi kelas, termasuk Kakashi.

"Ada apa, Namikaze-san?" Guru bermasker itu menaruh kapur tulisnya. Menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan. Si gadis pirang menunjuk pada Sasuke.

"Dia melemparku menggunakan bulpoin, sensei!" adu Naruto, dan dia memang benar. Sasukelah yang melemparkan bulpoin itu, terlihat ketika ia berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Namun, siapa yang akan percaya murid pintar seperti Sasuke akan membuat gaduh?

"Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan membuat onar. Kalau kau membuat kegaduhan lagi, kau keluar dari kelasku, mengerti?" Pernyataan kejam Kakashi membuat wajah Naruto masam. Ia melipat tangan di dadanya, dan menggumam mengerti hingga terdengar oleh Kakashi.

 _Oh baguslah_ , pikir Sasuke, _sekarang Naruto akan bertambah marah padaku_.

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

Naruto baru menyelesaikan tugas _home economic_ -nya tepat beberapa menit sebelum pukul 4 sore. Sudah satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, ia dan Sasuke masih tak tegur sapa. Ayame, yang sudah selesai membersihkan buku-buku absensi dan lainnya, mengajak gadis pirang itu untuk makan gratis di kedai ayahnya.

Mood Narut langsung naik hingga 100 persen mendengar ajakan Ayame. Menurutnya, Naruto sejak dimulainya _home economic_ sudah terlihat murung, jadi ia ingin membuat Naruto ceria kembali.

"Tapi aku hanya memberimu 1 mangkuk ramen jumbo saja, mengerti?" pesan Ayame disambut anggukan kuat Naruto. Ia segera membereskan dapurnya dan melesat menyusul Ayame.

"Tunggu, _Oneesan_!"

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran tempat Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia tak melewati ruang olahraga, dia tidak peduli lagi. Mau Sasuke menerima pemberian Sakura lagi, dia tidak peduli. Naruto akan pergi ke kedai ramen, gratis. Setidaknya itu bisa menghilangkan sedikit beban di kepalanya.

Dengan bersemangat, Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Ayame. Ia sudah dapat melihat mobilnya, sambil terburu-buru dan terlalu senang, ia menekan tombol gembok dibuka pada kunci mobilnya. Mobil Naruto berkedip dan mengeluarkan suara _beep_ dua kali.

"Ayo _, neesan_!" Naruto segera meluncur ke kursi kemudi, sedangkan Ayame duduk di sebelahnya. Kakak berambut gelap itu terkekeh melihat tingkah Naruto. Padahal tadi di kelas ia begitu murung, tetapi setelah mendengar kata 'ramen gratis', ia berubah jadi manusia super aktif.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Naruto, memegang kendali mobil. Ayame mengangguk setuju, "ayo kita berangkat~!"

Mobil Naruto keluar dari parkiran sekolah. Meninggalkan bangunan putih besar itu di belakangnya.

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

Sasuke baru merasakan akibat dari yang dimaksud Kiba beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia sekarang kewalahan. Benar-benar kewalahan. Sejak enam hari lalu, Sakura membuntutinya bak seekor anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Apakah ini karena rambut pantat ayamnya? _Argh_! Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu.

Tapi yang membuat Sasuke makin frustasi adalah, Naruto sulit untuk dihubungi. Teleponnya sering tidak diangkat. Bahkan dia berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze dan tetap saja tak menemukan gadis pirang yang sudah membuatnya bingung. Kurama—anak sulung keluarga Namikaze bilang, adiknya selalu berada di kamar dan hanya keluar jika membutuhkan sesuatu.

Ia bahkan diinterogasi oleh Kurama. Bertanya macam-macam—segala hal.

"Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa, _Oniisan_. Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah meminta maaf padanya." Itulah jawaban Sasuke saat Kurama bertanya _'mengapa dia ngambek padamu_?' siang ini. Si kakak sulung menghela napasnya. Melipat tangan, dan memejamkan mata. Kurama terlihat berpikir.

"Kau pernah berbuat sesuatu yang tak disukai adikku?" Sasuke tersedak. Pertanyaan Kurama tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Aku hanya melemparkan bulpoin ke kepalanya saat pelajaran Kakashi-sensei." Berusaha mengelak, Sasuke melipat tangan.

Kurama menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia tak akan ngambek padamu lebih dari seminggu hanya dengan itu." Kalimat sarkastik itu mengenai jantungnya, lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa lari, ia bahkan bingung mau lari kemana. Sepertinya berdebat dengan kakak si keras kepala bukan ide yang bagus.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menerima kue pemberian Haruno Sakura, di depan Naruto sendiri."

Terdapat jeda setelahnya.

"Hmm, pantas."

 _Huh? Pantas? Apanya?_

Sasuke masih tidak paham dengan kalimat _'Hmm, pantas_ ' barusan. Otak briliannya _blank_. Dan Kurama memperburuk pikirannya, ia malah mengusir Sasuke pulang.

"Pikirkan sendiri apa yang kau perbuat! Setelah itu kembalilah pada adikku!" Dan pintu rumah mewah Namikaze tertutup di depan wajahnya.

Kurama tidak membantu, ia harus bercerita pada kakaknya. Itulah yang muncul dipikirannya setelah Kurama mengusir paksa Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Itachi sedang berada di kamarnya malam itu. Mengerjakan sisa-sisa tesisnya untuk direfisi lagi. Buku-buku berserakan di meja belajar dan lantai. Untung saja kamar itu tidak berbau menyedihkan seperti pemandangannya, pikir Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin mendengarku atau mengurusi pekerjaanmu?"

Oh _yeah_ , dia sudah cukup lelah dengan duduk di ranjang kakaknya sedari— uhm, satu setengah jam? Sasuke tak memandang jam lagi setelah kakaknya terus-terusan berucap, "Sepuluh menit!"

"Aku mendengarkanmu ... sebentar!" Itachi berbalik menghadap Sasuke, meyakinkan adiknya untuk menunggu sedikit lagi, dan kembali pada tugasnya. Si Uchiha bungsu mendengus. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya setelah menggumam, "Mungkin yang kau maksud bukan sepuluh menit, tapi sepuluh jam."

"Tidak— mungkin sejam lagi," Itachi bermonolog, membalas gumaman adiknya.

"Sama saja, _Baka Aniki_."

' _Gubrak_!'

Sasuke jatuh dari ranjang Itachi, setelah si pemilik dengan seenak jidatnya menarik kaki Sasuke.

"Hoi, Baka Aniki!" pekik Sasuke kaget, melihat kakaknya tiba-tiba menarik kakinya hingga jatuh dari ranjang.

"Kau harus sopan pada kakakmu," tegas Itachi dengan mata melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Salahmu," sahut Sasuke, menyalahkan Itachi karena tidak menghiraukannya. Itachi tak lagi kembali pada tesisnya, kini lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan melipat kakinya.

"Jadi ..." ia mengangkat alis, menatap adik bungsunya, mempertanyakan ke datangan sang adik yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau pasti tidak datang untuk tugas," tebak Itachi sambil memikirkan alasan lain. Sasuke mendengus, dan bangkit dari acara _jatuh-tidak-senonoh-karena-baka-aniki_ -nya tadi.

"Kalau aku bercerita, kau jangan tertawa, mengerti?" Sasuke memperingatkan kakaknya, dan duduk berlawanan dengan Itachi.

"Tergantung pada ceritamu," Itachi merespon. Bertanya-tanya kenapa adik pintarnya ini mau-maunya datang ke kamar yang paling anti di masuki oleh si bungsu.

"Naruto ngambek."

Dua kalimat, namun sukses membuat Itachi penasaran. Naruto ngambek pada Sasuke? Bukan hal yang menarik, pikirnya, lalu apa yang membuat Sasuke susah-susah bercerita padanya?

"Sudah seminggu ini."

Dan tiga kalimat selanjutnya, lelaki berambut raven lurus itu refleks menoleh pada si bungsu. Naruto ngambek pada Sasuke selama seminggu? Keajaiban!

"Keajaiban apa yang sedang terjadi!" Pekikan Itachi mengagetkan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu limbung dari duduknya. Ia menggosok telinganya merasakan suara Itachi menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"Tidak ada keajaiban apapun, _Aniki_."

"Tapi dia ngambek padamu seminggu ini! Pasti ada malaikat turun diantara kalian!" teriakan berlebihan itu mengundang otak blank Sasuke untuk berpikir. Dia bukan orang yang religius, tapi... percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu kadang harus dipikirkan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Itachi.

Itulah yang ingin ditanyakannya. Sasuke mengerang kecil.

" _Shiranai_." jawaban pendek itu membuat Itachi menghela nafasnya. Adiknya ini bodoh atau apa?

"Beri aku alasan kenapa dia ngambek padamu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar, berpikir untuk memberitahukannya atau tidak.

"Aku menerima pemberian orang yang tak disukainya."

Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah, ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi. Tentang Naruto yang terus-menerus melarangnya menerima hadiah Sakura, dan ia yang melanggar larangan itu (minus ke datangan Naruto dan kalimat sarkasnya), lalu insiden di kelas Kakashi. Sasuke sudah cukup pusing memikirkan itu semua. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya begitu tak tenang untuk tidak mendengar suara cempreng khas Naruto.

Itachi mangut-mangut mendengar cerita Sasuke. "Kupikir dia cemburu,"

Perkataan Itachi itu sukses membuat Sasuke bungkam. Cemburu? Untuk ukuran sahabat, Naruto cemburu?

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya sementara Itachi mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya menebaknya, tidak ada alasan lain."

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

Sabtu pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke sudah meninggalkan rumahnya. Membuat bingung seisi rumah. Jarang sekali si bungsu Uchiha keluar pagi-pagi, ditambah dengan kantong belanjaan yang dimasukkan ke dalam mobil pribadinya.

Oh ya, Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan itu.

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku membuat kue."

"Hah?"

Ichiraku Ramen, kedai ramen favorit Naruto. Ayame masih menata kursi ketika Sasuke datang dan menyuruhnya untuk mengajari si bungsu Uchiha membuat kue. Ia masih tidak dapat menangkap maksud Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku membuat kue." Sasuke mengulang. Tidak biasanya ia mengulang perkataannya.

Dengan kebingungan, Ayame mengangguk saja. Tidak mengerti mengapa murid paling pintar di sekolah ini tiba-tiba memintanya.

"Silahkan masuk." Ayame mempersilahkan, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Melewati Teuchi yang juga bingung. Siapa pemuda itu? Kenapa dia membawa kantong belanja?

"Nah, Uchiha-san, kau ingin membuat apa?" Sampai di dapur, Sasuke meletakkan belanjaannya. Ayame bertanya kembali, ingin memastikan pendengarannya.

"Kue. Aku bilang aku ingin membuat kue." Jawab Sasuke tak sabaran. Gurunya ini pikun atau tidak bisa dengar?

"Baiklah, baiklah," Ayame mengalah, masih tetap tak menangkap maksud sebenarnya dari Sasuke, "Kue kering cokelat?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menyodorkan benda persegi itu pada Ayame. _Oh_ , pekik Ayame dalam hati, _ini kue yang kuajarkan di_ home economic _seminggu lalu_!

"Jika kau paham ini semua, mungkin hanya butuh dua jam plus memanggangnya." Ayame bergumam, mulai menata baskom, _mixer_ dan alat-alat lainnya.

Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan Ayame yang mondar-mandir menata alat-alat yang akan digunakan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya mau-maunya datang ke kedai ramen favorit Naruto untuk menemui Ayame dan meminta wanita itu mengajarinya membuat kue kering.

Setelah bercerita dengan kakaknya, Sasuke menemukan dirinya pergi ke supermarket. Membeli bahan-bahan dari resep _cookies_ yang diberikan oleh Sakura dari _home economic_ seminggu lalu. Dan paginya yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah, malam ini dia harus memberikan _cookies_ itu pada Naruto. Dan tanpa menunggu apapun, Sasuke meluncurkan mobilnya kemari.

"Kau bisa mulai dengan mencampurkan tepung, telur, dan gula menggunakan mixer, Uchiha-san," perkataan Ayame diturutinya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Ia memasukkan tepung, telur, dan gula yang sesuai takaran pada baskom dan mengaduknya menggunakan mixer.

"Kau harus mengaduknya hingga lembut dan tercampur semua." Ayame memberi intruksi. Sasuke semakin berkonsentrasi. Namun karena pengalaman minimnya terhadap alat-alat dapur, Sasuke sering kali menabrakkan mixernya pada pinggiran atau dasar itu membuat Sasuke kesal, ia kembali mencoba untuk tidak menabrakkan mixernya, tapi yang terjadi ia makin tak karuan memegang benda pengaduk elektronik itu—memuncratkan isi baskom ke wajahnya.

Ayame yang memperhatikan dari samping merasa lucu dengan wajah Sasuke. Wanita itu menahan tawanya saat adonan putih itu memenuhi wajah Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan murid yang paling pintar di sekolah ini hingga mau datang pagi-pagi ke kedainya. Dan juga, ia tidak paham mengapa ia mau-mau saja menuruti keinginan si Uchiha untuk mengajarinya membuat kue kering. Tapi saat ia melihat ekspresi serius tadi, Ayame tahu anak paling pintar ini ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang. Dan itu mengundang rasa ingin tahunya.

"Aku akan mengulanginya."

Perkataan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Ayame. Wanita itu melihat Sasuke membuang adonan di baskom sebelumnya, dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sasuke kembali dengan takaran-takaran itu lalu memasukkannya dalam baskom.

Sasuke mengulang semuanya lagi, di mana ia yang berkonsentrasi untuk tidak menabrakkan mixernya, di mana ia yang berusaha memegang mixernya dengan baik, dimana ia yang mengaduknya pelan-pelan, dan di mana ia yang menjadi Uchiha paling sabar. Sasuke akan membanggakan hal itu pada Itachi nanti.

Tapi ...

' _SRET_ '

Pegangan mixernya menjadi licin karena tangan Sasuke berkeringat. Ia sepertinya terlalu gugup atau terlalu serius menanggapi alat pengaduk elektronik tersebut. Dan ini kedua kalinya adonan putih dari baskom miliknya muncrat ke wajah tampannya. Dua perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu?" Ayame yang sejak tadi mengawasi Sasuke mulai menawarkan diri. Ia tidak begitu tega melihat wajah penuh adonan itu kesal dan terlihat sangat ingin merusak mixernya.

Sasuke menatap Ayame.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan membuatnya sendiri." Mata _onyx_ Sasuke sangat menusuk hingga membuat Ayame sedikit kikuk.

Jadi tebakannya benar, Uchiha Sasuke ingin memberikan seseorang kue buatannya sendiri.

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

Naruto ingin menghabiskan Sabtu paginya dengan berada di kamar sang kakak. Setelah berhasil membangunkan Kurama dengan cara menggelitiki kakinya menggunakan bulu yang di dapatkannya dari alat pembersih milik pembantunya, Kurama membalasnya dengan menggelitiki perut adik kesayangannya.

"Ampun, _dattebane_!" Naruto menyerah. Tapi tawanya tidak berhenti. Kurama tetap menggelitiki adiknya.

"Rasakan pembalasanku!" Kurama tak memperdulikan rengekan ampun Naruto. Lelaki itu tetap melakukan 'pekerjaan'nya.

"Ampun, kak!"

' _Buagh_!'

"WAH!"

Naruto menjerit tertahan, lalu tertawa melihat kakaknya jatuh dari atas kasur karena tendangannya barusan. Kurama bangkit dan mendelik ke arah adiknya. Sungguh, tendangan Naruto barusan membuat pinggangnya linu.

"Sakit, Naru-chan~"

Namun pandangannya berubah 180 derajat menjadi merengek pada Naruto. Sang adik masih terpingkal di tempat. Kurama duduk di pinggir ranjang, memegangi pinggangnya. Baby doll Naruto belum diganti, dan ia sudah tertawa keras seperti itu.

Kurama jadi teringat ketika Naruto datang ke kamarnya pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengajaknya ke pasar pagi. Berkata cepat, nanti Sasuke dan Itachi- _nii_ menunggu. Dan Kurama menurutinya, meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya demi sang adik. Lagi pula, tugasnya tinggal menyelesaikan bagian editing, jadi tak apa. Mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil Audi Kurama. Setelah susah-susah mendapat parkir, mereka segera menyusul Uchiha bersaudara di tempat yang dijanjikan.

Mereka berhasil menemukan si Uchiha bersaudara setelah lelah memutari pasar pagi. Kurama menggerutu karena mereka berdua seenak jidatnya pergi berkeliling tanpa memberitahu Kurama maupun Naruto. Dan adiknya dengan sadis menjitak kepala Sasuke. Meneriaki Sasuke kalau dia bangun pagi-pagi bukan untuk berkeliling mencari mereka. Itachi tertawa melihat adiknya mendapat 'pukulan' mematikan itu. Lalu melirik Kurama, menggerlingkan matanya. Itachi memberi intruksi untuk berpencar dan membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan sendiri. Kurama masih normal untuk mengartikan gerlingan Itachi sebagai kode _'menyingkir dari sini'_.

Oh ya, sejak saat itu, Kurama baru tahu kalau adiknya mempunyai perasaan seperti—kau tahu, cinta dan segala tetek bengeknya—itu pada Sasuke. Matanya menatap tajam pada Itachi karena membiarkan mereka berdua saja. Dan tanpa menghiraukan aura hitam Kurama, Itachi menarik kerah lelaki itu menjauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Bilangnya sih ada urusan sendiri, lebih baik kalian jalan sendiri.

Omong-omong soal bocah itu, Kurama sama sekali tak mendengar kabarnya semenjak terakhir Sasuke datang. Naruto juga tidak bercerita soal Sasuke lagi. Kurama jadi tak memiliki ide dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk meminta maaf pada adiknya.

"Sasuke ..."

Naruto langsung berhenti mendengar nama yang paling anti di dengarnya keluar dari mulut kakaknya sendiri.

"Apa dia mengabarimu ... atau meminta maaf padamu?" Pertanyaan itu sudah lama tertahan di tenggorokannya. Kurama pikir ini waktu yang bagus untuk bertanya tentang hal itu melihat Naruto baik-baik saja.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, tak menerima topik yang diungkit Kurama.

"Tidak."

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Kurama menghembuskan npfasnya. Naruto masih sensitif kalau menyangkut tentang Sasuke.

"Kau harus mengakui perasaanmu, Naru-chan."

Dan ia juga masih tak terima dibilang 'cemburu' oleh Kurama. Mata Naruto mendelik seram ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu, _dattebane_!" elaknya dengan muka merah. Paginya untuk bersenang-senang dengan Kurama hancur karena sang kakak menarik pelatuk pada pistol yang siap ditembakkan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau marah sama Sasuke?" Kurama bertanya dengan bosan.

"Sudah kubilang dia menerima pemberian Sakura! Sakura itu sainganku! Aku benci dia!"

"Bukankah itu artinya kau cemburu karena Sasuke menerima hadiah sainganmu?"

 _Skak mat_. Kalimatnya menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Naruto sudah terpojok. Gadis itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi, wajahnya merah sempurna. Kurama menyeringai dan mengusuk rambut adik kecilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk meminta maaf padamu, tapi jika dia berbuat seperti itu lagi, kupastikan wajah brengseknya itu babak belur."

Kurama melirik adiknya yang masih seperti tomat dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi ke pasar pagi. Sudah lama kita berdua tidak ke sana," ajak Kurama. Ia mengusir Naruto untuk menyuruhnya mandi dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

Sasuke melirik oven milik Ayame dengan sabar. Ini baru 20 menit sejak ia selesai memasukkan adonan—yang mungkin keenam—miliknya ke dalam oven. Ayame bilang butuh waktu setengah jam untuk memanggangnya. Sambil menunggu, Sasuke meminjam kamar mandi kedai itu untuk membersihkan mukanya dari adonan-adonan gagalnya. Dan sekarang ia harus menunggu sepuluh menit lagi untuk melihat hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Kau ingin ramen, Uchiha-san?" Ayame masuk ke dapur dan menemukan Sasuke duduk di tempat biasa ia mengolah adonan mie. Wanita itu menawari Sasuke yang tidak Sasuke suka. Namun pemuda itu masih punya sopan santun untuk menolak dengan baik-baik, mengingat Ayame juga membantu mengajarinya membuat kue.

"Baiklah," Ayame kembali ke depan, membantu ayahnya menjual ramen.

Waktu berlalu, dan bunyi ' _ting_ ' dari oven membangkitkan semangat Uchiha Sasuke dari kesabarannya yang berada di ambang batas. Ia tidak perlu diajari jika mengangkat loyang dari oven harus menggunakan sarung tangan. Dia sudah tahu itu. Dan ketika Sasuke menarik loyang kuenya keluar, Sasuke segera mengambil satu potong dan mencicipinya.

Rasa manis cokelat bercampur pahit kopi merasuk di lidahnya. Tidak buruk, pikir Sasuke, setidaknya ini bukan barang hangus seperti kebanyakan orang yang baru pertama kali membuat kue.

"Sudah matang, ya? Bolehkah aku mencobanya?" Ayame kembali ke dapur setelah yakin bahwa 10 menit telah berlalu. Dan prediksinya benar, kue Sasuke sudah matang. Pemuda itu menyodorkan satu potong kue buatannya pada Ayame, wanita itu menggigit sebagian kue Sasuke.

"Hmm. Rasanya manis, tapi tidak bisa dibilang manis karena rasa kopi pahitnya juga terasa. Ini rasa yang berbeda dari kue kering kebanyakan! Kau hebat, Uchiha-san!" Ayame berujar senang. Tidak menyangka bahwa kegagalan-kegagalan Sasuke sebelumnya terbayar dengan rasa yang baru pertama kali dicicipinya. Atau beginikah selera Uchiha? Ah, Ayame tak ambil pusing. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar murid paling pintar yang dimiliki sekolah.

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

Itachi mau pergi keluar pukul sebelas siang ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia hendak memasuki mobilnya. Sasuke baru kembali dari pergi dadakannya pagi tadi. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, menunda beberapa menit untuk mencari tahu ada gerangan apa adiknya pergi pagi-pagi.

"Eits." Itachi menghadang jalan Sasuke saat adiknya hendak memasuki rumah. Ia menenteng sebuah keranjang. Itachi melirik barang yang dibawa adiknya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke gusar. Ia malas berdebat dengan Itachi sekarang. Ia lelah setelah berjuang keras sejak pagi tadi.

"Darimana kau?" Itachi mulai mengintrogasi Sasuke di depan pintu.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Itachi tak gentar dengan mood Sasuke.

"Kue." Lelaki yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Sasuke itu menaikkan alisnya. _Kue? Sasuke membeli kue?_

"Kau membelinya?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Sasuke sudah muak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Itachi. Tubuhnya butuh beristirahat sebentar sebelum melancarkan rencananya nanti malam. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke lengket karena keringat. Ia benar-benar ingin berendam!

Dengan begitu, Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dengan memaksa. Ia menabrak Itachi. Lagi-lagi Itachi menaikkan alisnya. Ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada adiknya. Ia ingin menyusul Sasuke, tapi deringan ponsel di sakunya menahannya. Ia merogoh dan menarik keluar benda persegi itu. Nama Kurama yang tercetak di layar ponselnya membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Ada apa kakak si temperamental itu menelponnya?

"Ya?"

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Ayah dan ibunya masih berada di luar kota untuk pekerjaan ayahnya selama ... dua minggu lagi. Sasuke bersyukur untuk itu.

Setelah meletakkan keranjang kue buatannya, Sasuke meraih ponsel pintarnya dan segera mengirim e-mail pada Naruto. Menyuruhnya datang ke rumahnya pukul 7 malam nanti. Dengan kalimat ultimatumnya, ' _kau harus datang. Aku tidak menerima penolakan'_ , Sasuke mengirim _e-mail_ nya. Terkirim, Sasuke segera bangkit dan menyambar handuknya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar butuh berendam!

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

Naruto baru saja mau berangkat tidur ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dengan menggerutu, ia menyambar ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas. Saat ia melihat di layarnya, terpampang nama Uchiha Sasuke yang mengiriminya _e-mail_. Naruto ragu apakah dia akan membukanya atau membiarkannya. Tapi rasa rindu yang ditahannya sejak kejadian Sasuke menerima kue Sakura itu sungguh menyiksa.

Tu-tunggu...

Naruto menyadari satu hal. Satu hal yang dilewatkannya. Ia masih ingat bahwa perasaan 'rindu' itu belum muncul saat Sasuke menerima pemberian Sakura. Tidak. Tidak bukan di sana. Kapan sih? Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan rindu semudah itu karena tindakan Sasuke. Bukan karena itu!

 _Astaga_ , keluh Naruto, _Ayolah! Ada apa denganku?_

Lalu Naruto menghubungkan peristiwa yang terjadi setelah Sakura pergi dari ruang olahraga sekolah.

Malam setelahnya aku pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Teriak-teriak minta diberi tahu dimana Sasuke menyimpan kue Sakura. Mengacak-acak kamarnya. Lalu aku tidak sengaja melemparkan guling ke kepalanya. Lalu Sasuke marah ...

 _"Dengar, Dobe ..."_

 _"Aku tahu kau sangat tidak menyukai Sakura. Tapi bukan berarti karena persahabatan kita, kau dengan seenaknya mengaturku."_

Ya! Akhirnya Naruto ingat kenapa ia kesal pada Sasuke. Karena perkataan Sasuke itu Naruto jadi sakit hati dan kekesalannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Lalu Naruto takut mendekati Sasuke, ia takut Sasuke semakin marah padanya. Namun karena Naruto masih tidak mengakui perasaannya, ia menggunakan 'Sasuke menerima hadiah Sakura' sebagai alasan kekesalannya. Dan semua diperburuk dengan Sakura yang terus-terusan menempel pada Sasuke.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan lemas. Menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi matanya yang panas ingin menangis. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Uchiha-pantat-ayam-Sasuke.

" _Teme_ _no Baka_!" Naruto terisak.

Siang itu Naruto menghabiskannya dengan menangis karena si Uchiha-brengsek-Sasuke memporak-porandakan rasa rindu dan akal sehatnya.

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

Pukul 7 kurang 20 menit. Sasuke sibuk menatap jam dinding ruang tamunya. Di meja sudah ada keranjang kue buatannya. Namun ketika Naruto datang, Sasuke berniat menyembunyikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikannya pada Naruto.

Jujur saja, ia gugup sekarang. Berbagai macam spekulasi muncul di otaknya. Bagaimana jika Naruto tidak mempedulikan e-mailnya? Bagaimana jika Naruto tidak mau datang? Dan parahnya lagi, bagaimana jika Naruto mau datang, tapi tidak mau memaafkannya? Sasuke serasa gila memikirkannya!

 _'Ting tong'_

Bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi, ia manatap jam dinding dengan perasaan seram. Pukul 7 kurang 5 menit. Ini masih belum pukul tujuh. Namun dalam hatinya, Sasuke berharap bahwa yang datang adalah Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Suara Naruto terdengar dari depan. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Yang datang benar-benar Naruto!

"Masuklah." Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap datar seperti biasa. Setelah menyembunyikan keranjang kue buatannya, tentunya.

Suara pintu rumahnya yang berderit bagaikan detak jantung Sasuke sekarang. Ia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Sasuke takut Naruto akan menjeblak pintunya, dan teriak-teriak seperti yang terakhir kali Naruto lakukan.

Lalu gadis berambut pirang itu muncul dari pintu rumahnya. Dengan takut-takut, Naruto memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Sudah seminggu ini Naruto tidak bermain ke rumah Sasuke. Ia jadi gugup. Ditambah sekarang hanya ada Sasuke di rumah, ia seperti merasa masuk ke rumah hantu.

Naruto melangkah ke single sofa yang berada di hadapan Sasuke dan duduk di sana setelah menutup pintu.

"Jadi, ada apa, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya kikuk. Sasuke tak segera menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba atmosfer ruang tamu Uchiha terasa canggung. Naruto tak tahu harus berucap apalagi, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha mengatur kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Naruto gelisah dengan suasana yang ada di sini. Dan Sasuke terlihat ia seolah tak apa-apa, karena dengan begini, ia bisa sedikit berpikir jernih.

"Ano..."

"Aku minta maaf."

Dan aura canggung yang melingkupi ruang tamu Uchiha makin pekat. Naruto terdiam mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf, Naruto," ulang Sasuke. Tatapannya benar-benar terarah pada Naruto, menatap biru langit si gadis pirang dengan serius.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ... marah lagi." Naruto tidak tahu apakah Uchiha satu ini benar-benar meminta maaf padanya atau tidak.

"Kau menerima hadiah Sakura." gumam Naruto dengan nada sedih. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak bertemu dengan _onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan keranjang kue buatannya dari tempat persembunyian. Naruto masih tak menyadarinya hingga ia mendengar sebuah benda yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ia melirik apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu terima ini," ucap Sasuke. Nadanya sedikit melunak dari sebelumnya. Naruto bertanya-tanya apa itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Namun ia masih enggan menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menimbang-timbang. Apakah dia harus jujur pada Naruto bahwa dia yang membuatnya sendiri? Lalu jika ia jujur pada Naruto, dimana harga dirinya akan ditaruh?

Naruto masih menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia juga menebak-nebak apa isi keranjang itu, apakah ada katak atau hewan berlendir atau serangga ... _yuck_! Naruto jijik membayangkannya.

"Kue ... buatanku sendiri."

Sasuke memang sudah membuang harga dirinya sejak menginjakkan kaki di kedai ramen Teuchi pagi tadi.

.

.

|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan ||

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu atmosfer ruang tamu Sasuke sangat canggung. Tapi, setelah Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Seketika itu juga atmosfir ruang tamu Sasuke berubah. Suara tawa Naruto terdengar keras sekali, Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasa ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Diam kau!" hardik Sasuke tajam. Tidak terima ditertawakan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih tidak bisa diam walaupun dihardik seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Ia hanya ... hanya ... tidak menyangka Sasuke yang arogannya setinggi langit itu akan membuat kue.

"Maaf, maaf," Naruto mencoba mereda tawanya, walaupun harus membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah garang Sasuke. Ia juga kasihan pada Sasuke.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri, 'kan?" Naruto bertanya, ia sekarang tak masalah jika bertatap mata dengan _onyx_ Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia segera membuka tudung yang menutupi keranjang tersebut dan mencomot satu potong kue 'buatan' Sasuke.

 _Enak_ , pikir Naruto takjub.

"Kau yakin membuatnya sendiri?" Ia memincingkan matanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia tak yakin kue seenak ini buatan tangan si arogan Uchiha. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata.

"Kau bisa tanya pada anak pemilik kedai ramen favoritmu."

"Kau membuatku makin tak percaya."

"Terserahlah."

Dengan itu Sasuke membuang muka. Naruto mencomot lagi kue buatan Sasuke. Ia masih tak percaya kalau Sasuke bisa membuat kue seenak ini. Bisa-bisanya dia membawa Ayame _Oneesan_ dalam masalah mereka.

Mereka kembali terdiam, namun tak ada atmosfer canggung kali ini. Naruto menatap tajam lelaki _raven_ di depannya.

"Naruto, kemarilah." Sasuke memecah keheningan. Naruto makin menajamkan tatapannya. Safir dan oniks bertemu.

"Apa?" Naruto berkata ketus.

"Ada yang ingin kupastikan," Sasuke berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ada kalimat kakaknya yang mengganjal di otaknya dan ingin ia pastikan sendiri. Naruto pasti _keukeuh_ untuk tetap duduk kalau Sasuke tidak membentaknya.

"Berdiri di depanku," titah Sasuke.

Sikap arogannya keluar. Naruto menggerutu namun tetap menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Menunduk." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. _Mau apa sih pantat ayam ini!_

"Lakukan saja!" Naruto hendak protes, namun Sasuke lebih dulu membentaknya.

"Tatap mataku." Mata safir Naruto kembali bertemu dengan oniks serius Sasuke. Dalam beberapa saat, Naruto kagum betapa gelapnya oniks Sasuke.

"Kau cemburu?" Sasuke bergumam. Namun Naruto mendengarnya. Wajahnya seketika berubah merah.

"Aa ..." Naruto tergagap menjawabnya. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menarik tengkuk Naruto sebelum gadis itu memundurkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan satu ciuman kecil di sudut bibirnya. Sekarang wajah Naruto tak ada ubahnya dengan kepiting rebus. Merah sempurna.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN, BODOH?!"

' _DUAGH_!'

Tinjuan Naruto mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke.

.

.

 **|| Cookies from Nanadaime-chan :**

 **OWARI ; TAMAT ; THE END ||**

.

.

* * *

Oke, ini first OS SasuFem!Naru dengan _archive_ Naruto U. yang Rizu bikin. Entah ide datang dari mana bisa bikin ini cerita sampe panjang gini -_- pokoknya ini full Sasuke part!

Dan… Rizu mau polling, untuk Fanfic **My Twins** kalian mau gimana? Mumpung Sasuke ataupun Itachi dan tetek bengeknya (re: keluarga Uchiha) belum keluar dari persembunyian, kalian mau tetap GaaFem!Naru atau mau battle sama SasuFem!Naru? (ini author labil -_- hahaha) well! Ditunggu yaa, mungkin chap **MT** depan bakal update cepet kalau otak Rizu ngga kena WB :') huehehe!

 _Last! Mind to RnR, please? ;)_


End file.
